The Wizarding World of Percy Jackson
by x.Mariii
Summary: Demigods are sent to Hogwarts to protect the students from harm and defend the school against Voldemort and other evils. None of them are eager to leave, as they just went through a war themselves, and were not eager to go and fight for a different school. This is placed after The Blood of Olympus (Apollo's not in here) and during Order of the Phoenix. Rated T for Minor swearing
1. The New Quest

**Hey guys, so this is my second story, but my first crossover. This isn't the only HP and PJ crossover I will be doing, so watch out for those. Apollo is not at camp while this happens, but Leo and Calypso will be there. DISCLAIMER, some of my ideas for this crossover and the others ones that I will write aren't all mine. Credits go to: when darkness meets life for her story "Five Demi-Gods at Hogwarts", xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx for her story "Demigods at Hogwarts", RoseLime002 for her story "Percy goes to Hogwarts", Hunter0608 for her story "Demigods at Hogwarts", StormWolf2002 for the story, "Demigods Invade." There is one more story that doesn't have much to do with this story but there's similar things that will appear in this story and some of the others, and that is books4life247's story "Annabeth Chase Teacher At Hogwarts?" Sorry that note was so long, but I had to give credits to those authors. Enjoy!**

 **Third Person POV**

Chiron was sitting in the big house when he heard the call for lunch. This was the best time to call for the certain demigods to come and have a meeting with him. He started heading down to the pavilion.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth were at Bunker 9 with the rest of the seven and Nico, Thalia, and Calypso, while Leo showed them his new inventions he made during the 6 weeks they have been danger and quest free. He somehow remade Festus, but he would not use him just yet, only in battle or in desperate needs. He also made grenades that could release Greek Fire, and another kind of grenade made to insult the person it was directed at. Other things including 3 dozen arrows that could be used like normal arrows, but will always return back to the quiver eventually. Those he gave to Thalia and Frank. He also made enough of both grenades to give 2 of each to each person, minus Calypso. Instead he made Calypso a ring that would release the scream of a banshee to a crowd of enemies, making them back off distracted by the ringing in their ears, and would give Festus enough time to get to her side to defend her. Calypso had her own weapons, a dagger and a sword, so the ring was only for when she was desperate.

Leo was about to explain his last invention when they heard the lunch call, so they all headed down to the pavilion. Unlike the rest of the campers, the seven plus Nico, Thalia and Calypso **(I'm going to start calling them the ten so I don't always have to state Nico, Thalia, and Calypso every time they are together.)** had their own table if they chose to sit together, called it the "Calypso Cabin Table" since she's a Titan, well ex-Titan. If not, those ten could still sit at each other's respectful cabin tables, meaning Calypso was either always at the Hephaestus cabin table, or "her" table. Today, they all decided to sit together to talk about the new inventions.

Piper was the first person to speak after getting there, asking Leo, "So do you have anymore inventions you want to show us?"

Leo didn't really want to show them the last one, since it seemed pointless, so he said, "No, but I'll tell you if there's more."

Before anyone could reply Chiron stomped his legs to get everyone's attention. He cleared his throat and said, "Good Afternoon campers. As we all now, the Giant War wasn't that long ago, and we are all safe, at least at this moment. Unfortunately, other places in the world are in danger. I need a special group of demigods to go on a quest that I am certain will be able to complete it. The group I am talking about is the seven demigods of the prophecy, including Thalia and Nico. I do not wish to tell all of you what this quest is, as you may try to leave and help as well. I assure you, if help will be needed, I will send a few of you to go and assist. The demigods that I mentioned must come to the big house before training starts so we can take about the details before we leave. That is all, enjoy you're day campers." And with that Chiron sat back down, leaving everyone staring at the table where the ten were seated, and all of them looking at each other in disbelief.

Percy, easily being the one who was most angry, spoke up first. "So all we went through, going through the war, saving the world, and doing all this for the gods, they STILL want us to go on a quest," He said through gritted teeth. "How fair is that?"

The one who seemed the most calm was actually Hazel. You would think she was the most frightened, almost dying many times during the war, but no. "Percy, we're demigods we are meant to serve the gods and do dangerous jobs. You may not like it, but it's what our life revolves around, saving innocent lives and getting rid of the bad. In simpler terms, it's like we're superheroes, except we were born that way, not turned into one later on in our lives.

That didn't really calm down Percy but it did calm down those who were angry, those being Leo, Jason, and Thalia. Then Annabeth decided to speak up, to try and calm down her boyfriend. "Percy please calm down. It is unfair, but imagine what the danger is and that it is probably putting innocent people on their deathbeds. I know you might not want to admit it, but you would never want someone to die, especially if their innocent and young. Hell, you think you've done something bad when you kill someone evil. Think of it as the time you went to Camp Jupiter. You didn't like it, but you know that you saved a lot of lives because of what came out of it."

That seemed to do it. Percy just stopped talking and was in his own thoughts for a while, probably thinking about what our quest could be and why it's so important for the 9 of them to be put on a quest on such short notice with no choice or idea what it was. All of them were silent after that, finishing their food and wondering what dangers lay ahead of them. Before they noticed, everyone was almost gone, signaling the end of lunch, and for them to go up to the big house. All of them, besides Thalia and Hazel went up reluctantly, not wanting to be put on a quest so soon after the one they were just on.


	2. The Explanation

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I bet most of us can agree that 2016 was a very shitty year, especially the death of Alan Rickman, who played Snape in the Harry Potter movies.**

 **Review:** _ **I like this story a lot. Maybe you could mess around with the character development we saw in House of Hades where Percy starts to think that maybe things aren't so Black and white**_ – _**Guest**_

 **Response:** **I don't really understand by what you mean Black and white. Do you mind explaining if you see this?**

 **Review:** _**Cool! I never get tired of these. Keep writing!-Nyra**_

 **Response:** **Thank you, I will try to write as often as I can!**

 **Review:** _ **Request please, could you make Draco, Luna, and Neville demigods? – Guest**_

 **Response:** **I actually never thought of that, but I really like the idea. If I do this though, Draco and his family will most likely not be deatheathers and will know the demigods secret, so there's my answer. I was planning to make Luna a half sibling of one of the demigods so I'll do that. Neville is simpler and that's almost guaranteed I'll do it.**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you think about the story and any requests you have. Enough talk, here's Chapter 2 of The Wizarding World of Percy Jackson?**

 _ **ATTENTION!**_

 _ **PLEASE READ!THERE'S A POLL IN MY BIO THAT DETERMINES IF THE DEMIGODS TRUE IDENTITY WILL BE KNOWN! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT SO I CAN CONTINUE WRITING MY FUTURE CHAPTERS**_

* * *

 **Thalia POV**

To say that us nine were a little mad would be a huge understatement. None of us wanted to be on this quest. The seven wanted to have a few months of peace, considering what they went through. Nico wanted to stay with Will. And I wanted to stay with the Hunters. They came to visit for a few days and we were supposed to leave tomorrow.

All of us were thinking, occasionally someone said something to try to left our spirits, usually Leo, which earned either a smirk or slap from either Calypso or Piper. Percy and Annabeth were walking together, Piper was leaning on Jason, and Leo would keep saying things to Calypso who, even though she wasn't part of the quest, came along with us. Nico was in the shadow of the trees to the right of us, the quietest out of all of us. He, along with Percy and Annabeth had been through things we couldn't imagine, so it was no surprise he didn't want to come.

I, on the other hand was behind everyone else. I couldn't have a boyfriend to talk to him, and none of my sisters could come along with me, so I had no one to talk to. I walked up to the rest of the group and decided to ask the question that everyone was thinking of.

"What do you think our quest is about? It must be important if Chiron picked us without thinking of the other demigods who would be more willing to go on this quest. It's also weird that he didn't tell everyone what we would be doing. What if it's something illegal and he only trusts us?"

This caught the attention of the rest of the demigods and before I could add on anything, someone answered my question.

Annabeth answered almost immediately, probably already coming up with the answers for my questions while I was still talking. One of the reason I love Annie is her and her all-knowing brain. "I think the quest is somewhere really dangerous. Not saying our other quests weren't dangerous, but why would he say that he didn't tell everyone so they wouldn't try to leave and come with us? It's probably dangerous for inexperienced and younger campers. It might also be far away. Why would he send so many of us at a time? It's probably somewhere in California, or somewhere across the country."

Annabeth shrugged after finishing and adding on, "It's kind of hard to make a guess if we are provided with so little information, probably to prevent any of my siblings or campers of realizing what it is. Hell, if I can't figure it out, I doubt my siblings will figure it out."

Percy, who had his arm around her shoulders kissed her temple and said, "If there's anything that my Wise Girl can't figure out, not even Rachel would realize what Chiron is talking about, and she can see the future." With that statement, Annabeth seemed to relax her tense shoulders and whispered something in his ear so we wouldn't hear. Percy smiled, and gave her a quick peck on her lips and turned to face forward.

Piper, who had been starting to become more like her mother in the love category came to me and said, "Aren't they just so cute," dragging on the E in cute making her squeal in my ear.

"No actually. If you forgot, I'm a Maiden of Artemis, meaning NO MEN," putting the emphasis on NO MEN. She just gave a grin and went to Jason and said something that made him smirk. She was probably telling him how funny it was when I got triggered.

We reached the Big House and saw Chiron sitting on the porch in wheelchair, holding a cup of coffee. He smiled a sad smile when he saw us and said, "Come to the office, I don't want anyone listening in on our conversation," and rolled himself in. We followed him in and sat down on the chairs. There was only nine chairs, meaning one of us had to stand. Percy being the gentleman offered his seat to Annabeth and volunteered to stand.

"So I know you all have questions," started Chiron, "but before we get to them, I will explain what your quest is about and why I need you to be there. My friend Albus Dumbledore has asked me to do a favor for him, which is sending you guys. As you all know, when you first heard you were demigods, you didn't believe it, correct?" He didn't let any of us talk, just kept talking, making it known that it was a rhetorical question. "Well, there are other places, things, and people you wouldn't believe were real unless you experienced something similar yourselves. Some of you may not believe what I say, but I assure it is very real. As you know, we have magic here at camp, but it is not the only source of magic out there. Demigods are granted magic from the gods, similar to the other source of magic. While only some descendants of gods can use our magic, there is a race of people out there who can all use it, depending on if you have the ability. This race is called the wizards.

Leo and Jason looked at Chiron like he was high and Annabeth was antsy to ask a question. Chiron ignored all that and continued talking.

"The type of wizards you may have heard of in fairy tales or books or movies usually have the right idea, but not the whole truth. The wizards I am talking about do wear cloaks, if they choose to, and have to use wands to do magic. They go to a magical school called Hogwarts, which is invisible to humans, or as they call them, 'muggles.' Like us, they have evil in their world, not monsters though. Our enemies are monsters and creatures, while, even though monsters can harm them, they have evil wizards. The wizard world is usually perfectly calm, the most dangerous thing being one of their ministers, yes they have ministers, being cruel or unfair. But now, an evil wizard, with the name Voldemort, has gained power again after being severely weakened 15 years ago. He has been alive for a couple weeks, around the time of the giant war was ending." (I'm not sure when the Giant War ended, but for the sake of the story we'll put it was around the rise of Voldemort, which was in June. This scene is placed in mid-July)

"15 years ago, Voldemort was also a threat, killing people left and right, young or old, innocent or guilty. Then he went to kill a family, the family of James Potter and his wife Lily Evan Potter and their son Harry Potter. There is a spell, more of a curse actually, that can kill anyone instantly. There is no cure, only way to avoid death is to get out of the way before it hits you. Voldemort first killed his father with no mercy, then going up to kill Harry. His mother begged him not to, getting in the way of the spell, sacrificing herself for her child. She died, and then he went for 1 year old Harry. He said the curse perfectly, but it bounced back and hit him instead. It didn't kill him, but it weakened him severely, taking all power away from him. Voldemort hadn't been around for 15 years, until last month. Now Harry is in severe danger and he is the only underage wizard who has faced Voldemort many times, and surviving all of those times. I need all of you to protect him and his friends Ron and Hermione and the rest of the school from danger. You will be attending the school as well, as American Exchange students in the 5th year." And with that, his explanation was finished.

"Any questions?" He asked.

That, ladies and gentlemen, is something you don't say to a group of very pissed off and confused demigods, especially ones who were just at war. Everyone started talking at once with statements like, "How is this possible," "To hell with the wizards," and my personal favorite, "Tell this dude, however powerful he is, to suck my big fat dick," that coming from Nico who had no one there to scold him for his choice of words. It was all put to an end when Annabeth yelled "STOP." I'm pretty sure the fire in the sitting room stopped from that command.

"As I can tell, none of you are really looking into the fact on what Chiron just told us, so I'll ask my questions before any of you guys start with your bullshit ones," Annabeth said, glaring at Leo who was about to open his mouth up and protest. "First question, how do the wizards get their power? Second, why can't wizards protect him if they're more experienced with this kind of magic? Third, how will we do normal magic, considering we don't know how to do their magic? Last, what will we do about all the information we won't know considering we'll be missing 4 years of school?

Chiron smiled like he was expecting Annabeth to ask those questions. "Well the wizard started over five thousand years ago when Hecate blessed different families in different places with the knowledge and ability to do magic. The only catch was that they had to pass it on more generations and soon enough make a school to educate students. The wizards who can protect him are all over legal age, and are doing all they can outside of school. The catch is, no other wizards, except the ones Harry is close to believe Voldemort is back. They're all too scared to admit it and accept that there is danger out there. Now on to your last 2 questions. Tomorrow, before your departure to the airport, yes Percy the airport, Hecate will visit to give you all the knowledge that 5th years have and the ability to produce spells most 5th years know how to. To do more advanced magic you must practice on how to do it.

Percy was the next to speak. "If we are flying, won't Zeus zap me and Nico out of the sky?"

Even I knew the answer to that question. "Kelp Head, I doubt he'll zap you and Death Breath out of the sky considering we're on a quest and me and Jason are on there with you."

He didn't seem too happy about that answer, but instead asked another question. "Where exactly are we going if we have to go on a plane? Can't we just go with a car or something?

Chiron chuckled and said, "I guess I forgot to mention that. Hogwarts is in Scotland."

* * *

 **So I'll try to update once a day, but if not i'll try to update twice the next day. I have no guarantees, since I don't know what can happen. I'll try to get another chapter or two out today for not updating yesterday.**


	3. The Leave

**Hey guys, this chapter was supposed to come out yesterday, but then, my computer shut down, and I didn't save chapter 3 to my computer, now I'm starting all over :/ I also watched the premiere of the second season of Shadow Hunters. (That show is sooooo good) I also started slacking and I couldn't think of ideas. From now on, I will be answering all questions that you guys ask in the beginning of the chapter I do after I see it. I will also try to update at least every two days.**

 **Review:** ** _Great start, but Annabeth needs to keep Piper away from her cabin if she's squealing like that. Also, what if Malfoy is the son of Hermes or some other male god, and his mother didn't tell Lucius. Their still Death Eaters (haha, Thanatos eaters), but Draco knows of his true parentage and helps the demigods. Just an idea that I've seen before and like. This way, Draco's not REALLY a bad guy, but the Malfoy's being Death Eaters stays (it's a fairly important part of the plot). Can't wait for you to update! Keep writing! P.S. A tip, in these types of stories, it's easy to step over the line between the golden trio being naturally suspicious and making a big deal over literally nothing (I would know, I've been reading a lot of these, and I'm trying to write one myself). Just a little warning. P.P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR! - MagmiaFlare_**

 **Response:** **I really like the idea of Draco being a son of Hermes. I never thought of Draco not being his father's son, but I want to add that to the story. I also think it would be more believable if Draco is a son of Erebus, the god of darkness, because when I think of Draco, I think of him just sitting in the Slytherin common room with no lights turned on. Since there's no cabin for Erebus, it could be a reason Draco was never sent or told about CHB.**

 **P.S. I think you would make a great writer**

 **Review:** ** _Sorry, I forgot in my last review. Houses: shouldn't they ALL be in Gryffindor. I mean, they fought in two wars for Zeus' sake. And if not all of them, AT LEAST Percy, Nico, and Annabeth. With what they all went through in the pit, Percabeth with Bob and Damasen and Nico, with the twins, then Cupid, I think they've all earned Gryffindor. Keep writing! –MagmiaFlare_**

 **Response:** **I was planning on doing that in the first place. Don't worry, I have a plan for that ;)**

 **Review:** ** _Please keep going! Here's my housing strategy:_**

 ** _Gryffindor- Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Leo_**

 ** _Hufflepuff- Percy, Jason, Frank_**

 ** _Ravenclaw- Annabeth_**

 ** _Slytherin- Piper - Nyra_**

 **(There's more, but I don't want this note to be longer than it already is.)**

 **Response:** **I have a problem with that. I already have a plan on why to put them all in the same house. Don't worry though, they won't be with their houses for long ;)**

 **Review:** ** _Plz write more I really want to read more. Btw Hogwarts is in northern Scotland - Peppers1_**

 **Response:** **I know I just realized that and I fixed, so I hope that's the last problem I have with my story for a while :)**

 ** _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW POLL IN MY BIO THAT TELLS ME IF YOU WANT DRACO A DEMIGOD, SON OF EITHER HERMES OR EREBUS._**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Me and Annabeth were going to my cabin getting ready to pack, when a question popped out of my head.

"Where do you think we're going to sleep? Here we sleep in cabins since we're outside, but is Hogwarts indoors?"

Annabeth thought about it, then said, "If it's inside, we'll probably sleep in dormitories, girls and boys. I think it'll be the same if it's outside, having different towers for girls and boys in to sleep in."

She had a good point. Then something else popped up in my head. "What happens if we can't sleep together and we get nightmares? You remember how it was like, one of us would scream in the middle of the night, waking up the whole camp. The only way one of us calmed down was by having the other go to them. Won't the wizards get suspicious if they wake up to someone screaming and no one but one person could calm them down?"

She seemed to be in deep thought before saying, "I hope we won't have to do that every night. Maybe even Chiron asked the headmaster to make an exception for us, like he did for us. We can only hope for the best." She shrugged and then went back into thought.

I realized that she didn't know more than I did. To be a super smart daughter of Athena, you needed to have some sort of hunch to what the answer could be. We reached my cabin and when we opened the door we say two very large things sitting in front of us. That's when I realized it was actually two trunks, one black with a green trident embroidered-yes I know that word- in the front of it. I assumed that was for me, and the other Annabeth's. Hers was brown with a grey owl in the front. There was also a note on the floor. I gave it to Annabeth who read it out loud.

" _Annabeth and Percy,_

 _I assumed most, if not all, Annabeth's belongings are in Percy's cabin, so I delivered both trunks here. You will pack what you need in these. I do not believe you will fill the whole trunk, considering you will get the rest of your school supplies when you actually get to where you are going. I will see all of you at Thalia's hill_ **(I'm not sure what it's actually called.)** _at 9:00 am sharp tomorrow for your departure. I will also supply the rest of the information and things you will need for your quest._

 _-Chiron"_

"So, that's what these are for." I said

"What did you think they were for?" Annabeth said. "Did you think we were going to use these to play who can make the biggest bonfire?"

"I don't know what I thought these were for," I admitted. "Why can't we just use suitcases though?"

"It's probably because they use suitcases in the wizard world. Do you not have any common sense?"

"Probably not," I said with a shrug.

"Well I'm glad you know that you're not the bright-" I never heard the rest of what she was saying after I decided I was tired of talking. I kissed her, and she was shocked at the sudden action, before complying and kissed me back. We pulled away after what seemed like forever and she walked away and said,

"Hurry up and pack, I'm not going to help you if you decide to pack at the last minute."

I grinned. She knew me so well. I then starting looking through my things, deciding what I needed and didn't need.

 **(I was going to end there but I decided you guys deserve more than a filler chapter.)**

 _Time Skip- Next Day_

 **Nico POV**

I woke up next morning and checked the time on the alarm clock that Leo had given me. It read, 8:45 am. Shit, shit, shiiittt, I was going to be late if I didn't get up right now. I quickly put on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I checked the time when I got out and saw the flashing red numbers tell me that it was 8:57 am. I went to my trunk that was pitch black with a silver two pronged spear, almost identical to Poseidon's trident. Gods, why was this piece of crap so heavy?

By the time he finally dragged the trunk out the door, the alarm was flashing rapidly and beeping showing the numbers, 8:58. The only way I would be able to make it up to the hill was to shadow travel. The nearest shadow was behind the cabin, so I went there, and let the shadows engulf me, thinking of Thalia's hill. In a flash, he was at the hill, facing Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper. One where was Leo and two, what time was it? In the next moments I saw something that never made me laugh harder in my life. It was Leo, coming out of his cabin, dragging his trunk that was probably two times his weight, struggling, mind you, while Calypso was calmly walking beside him, but not so calmly talking to him.

"LEO VALDEZ THIS IS WHY I WAS YELLING AT YOU ALL THE TIME YOU WERE ASLEEP, BUT NOO YOU DECIDE TO SAY, 'GO AWAY' AND CONTINUE SLEEPING! SO GUESS WHAT I DO, I TRY TO TOUCH YOU AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU ALMOST SET MY HAIR ON FIRE YOU BASTARD! SO WHEN YOU COMPLAIN YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT IN TIME, DON'T YOU WORRY, I'LL REMIND YOU WHY AND WHAT YOU DID!"

Calypso kept yelling at him, entertaining all of us. My sides were hurting when I finally calmed down. By the time Leo arrived, he was sweating buckets and panting. Chiron also joined us sometime during our show, standing with us at the hill, watching the show along with us, chuckling here and smiling. I'm also sure I heard him mutter something like, "Ahh, young love."

Leo caught his breath and said, "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

Chiron turned serious, going into leader mode. "You didn't miss much actually, just your friends laughing at you. But besides that, nothing important. The important part starts now."

And with that, he made a signal for us to turn around. We saw a silver and gold shimmering figure heading up the hill from the direction of the Minor god cabins. When the figure came to a halt in front of us, I saw a human form to form. It had long hair, with a lean body and tall figure. When it was completely formed, it resembled a goddess. It - She had pale skin with a gold tint to it, making her glow. She had on a chiffon, with golden sandals. If I wasn't gay, this would be my dream girlfriend. She looked at all of us and spoke,

"Hello young demigods. I am the goddess Hecate. I hope you have heard of me, or I would be offended." After saying that she looked around, expecting to see awed expressions, but the only different expression was Annabeth's about to ask too many questions. She continued, "I know of you quest, and I am here to grant you the same magic and comprehension of magic that regular wizards your age would know. I can not give you the spells, as I am not certain what spells they still use, or if there are any new ones. I can give you the power to have the skills to do simple spells and any other spell fifth years in Hogwarts would use. The process will involve me simple putting an orb of power in you, one by one. I will start from right to left. Please line up."

I got in line, before realizing that I was first. Great, let poor Nico be the puppet.

"So the son of Hades is first, I see. This shouldn't be too hard. I want you to close your eyes, and calm yourself, Mr. Di Angelo. Be open to what comes at you. If not, you will not be able to receive the magic."

I followed her orders, calming myself and being accepting to what lay ahead. It was almost like preparing for shadow travel, in a way. I closed my eyes, and waited. That didn't last long as I suddenly felt a rush of energy and my mind was swirling with information I had never seen there before. _Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Wingardium Leviosa,_ and other things I didn't catch on to. I opened my eyes and saw the goddess smirking.

"How do you feel?" She asked "What are thinking of right now?"

"I feel powerful and energetic. I'm thinking of words, different text books, hallways and dormitories." I paused and thought. "Is that normal?"

"That is what I expected to happen. I have to say Mr. Di Angelo, you accepted that transfer very well."

I shrugged. "It's almost like preparing for shadow travel in a way."

"Very well. Who's next?" After every time, she asked the same questions are she did me. She got the same or similar answers, which made me feel good. She went like that, having a problem with Thalia who didn't like the idea of something she had never seen before enter her body. Of course she didn't see it enter, but she felt it, nonetheless. Hecate tried 3 times before Thalia finally accepted the magic. The last person she did it on was Hazel, who accepted it even before closing her eyes, as her body was used to Hecate's magic by now.

When done she turned to all of us and said, "I hope you use this magic well. It will leave your body once the quest is over, so do not get too used to it. Some things to know before I leave. Because of your godly blood, magic is not effective on you. The only way it can help is if you are ok with the spell, whatever it could be, affecting you. I suggest accepting all spells from trustworthy people, in case they try to use a spell to help you, but you don't accept. It can make them confused why their spell didn't work, and may get suspicious of you 9. Please be careful in that world, as we can not help much. I must go now, my best wishes, demigods." And with that, she disappeared.

We all turned to Chiron, waiting for our next directions. Annabeth was about to ask a question, but then he started talking.

"No one at Hogwarts, besides Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, know about your identity. I suggest not telling anyone before getting to know and trust them completely. I also suggest not performing your special powers in front of them, or else they might start asking questions. You will be going to the Leaky Cauldron, which is the entrance to Diagon Alley. From there you will buy your supplies. I don't have much more information I can give you, but someone else can. There will be a family there, as well. They are the Weasleys, who have been watching Harry as well as their own. Befriend them, they have volunteered to guide you through Diagon Alley and they're children will help in Hogwarts. Now that I don't know what else to say, you must be leaving."

I was confused. I didn't see any car to take us to the airport. Did Chiron expect us to walk?

"Umm Chiron, how are we supposed to get to the airport?" I asked.

"I knew there was something I had forgotten. Turns out the next plane to Scotland is in 3 days, and you must leave today, or else you won't make it. You have two means of travel, over water, or shadow travel."

After he said those words, my blood went cold. Of course something would have to happen. I could barely shadow travel The Parthenon back here, how would he be able to transport 9 demigods and 9 trunks without killing himself. I knew water wasn't an option, as it would take us much longer than just waiting for a plane. I knew this mission was depending on me, and I sighed.

"Everyone hold hands, and Leo, attach all the trunks together and wrap it around your arm. This is going to be a heavy load."


	4. Screaming and Charmspeak

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey, guys, I'm sorry for not updating for over a month. I'm sorry, please don't bring your pitchforks and torches after me. I started school a little over a month ago, and I also started procrastinating, so there's my reason for not updating. I got a new laptop charger, like 3-4 weeks ago, so hopefully, I will be able to update more. In one of my previous chapters, I mentioned I would try to update every other day, but I don't want to make promises I can't keep, so instead I will try to update whenever I can. Now, finally, enjoy chapter 4.**

 **Annabeth POV**

No matter how many times I did it, I, Annabeth Chase, would never get used to shadow traveling. If I could describe shadow travel, it was like being covered by a cloud of darkness and being pulled by a huge magnet. Before I could say, "Hogwarts," we were standing in front of a creaky, old hotel looking building. Nico collapsed moments after arriving, passing out because of the effort he had to put in for transporting all of us. Jason and Percy each took one of Nico's arms, supporting him on their shoulders. Each of us got our trunks, while I took Percy's too. Piper took Jason's along with hers, and Thalia got Nico's trunk.

All of us entered into and were greeted by a room that looked like a pub/cafeteria, and a hotel lobby at the same time. In one corner, there was a desk with a few old armchairs sat in front of it. There were stairs that lead to the upper floors. The main area looked like a pub, but it had a kitchen where food was being made, most likely meals for the occupants of the hotel.

We went up to the desk and a cheery woman looked up at us.

"Hi! You must be the exchange students from America. Here are your room keys, nine correct? It's the third door to your right, room 6B. Across your room will be the room of the Weasley family, who I was told were your guides. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner will be served if you need it. If you need anything, my name is Karen Wheeler and my children Nancy Wheeler and Mike Wheeler (Free cookies if you know who they are) also attend Hogwarts. They're in Gryffindor and Slytherin, going into their 7th and 2nd year. They were here not too long ago, but they left to get their school supplies in Diagon Alley. Maybe you guys can become friends, you seem friendly enough." With that, she handed us 9 keys and we headed up the stairs.

I found room 6B and opened the door. It seemed to be a very spacious room. Percy and Jason plopped Nico onto the couch and we looked around.

"Did that woman say how many bedrooms there are here?" asked Piper.

"No, but she told us that our guides are in the room across from us. We should find somewhere to stay and then go see what kind of people they are." I replied. Leo and I went looking through one hallway while Hazel and Jason went looking through the other. Piper and Frank were trying to get Nico to wake up and Thalia, and Percy, were joking around saying things like "Abracadabra, I want blue pancakes," and rubbish like that. Leo and I found 3 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms, which all looked similar enough. We went back to the main room to find Nico sitting up scowling at Percy and Thalia, who, somehow, found sticks and were jabbing each other. As I was about to scold them, Hazel and Piper came out of the hallway.

"We found 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. How many were in the other hallway?"

Hazel asked.

Leo spoke before I could. "There were 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, enough for us to share," he said with a wink. Hazel's face reddened, while Frank was about to pummel Leo. "KIDDING KIDDING I have a beautiful girlfriend at camp already, no offense Hazel I know you want some of Repair Boy McSizzle, whom I would never cheat on."

Percy started cracking up, and it took him a good while for him to calm down.

"More Sirius note, sleeping arrangements." Jason started. "I think it's obvious Percy and Annabeth are sharing a room. Me and Piper, Hazel and Frank and I think the boys could share a room and Thalia in another. Does that work for everyone?"

"WHY DOES THE MOST HANDSOME ONE HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH MR DEATH HERE I REFUSE NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME HELP ME GODS-" Leo was interrupted by Nico. "Calm down hot head. You can keep the room, I'll sleep on the couch." Leo was happy after that and practically skipped to his room.

I was so amused by how happy and comedic Leo could be, after dying and all. "I think in both halls the girls will share a bathroom and the boys another, that work?"

Everyone nodded and from one of the rooms you could hear Leo yell, "WORKS FOR ME ANNABETH, JUST AS LONG AS MR DEATH DOESN'T TRY TO SNEAK IN WHEN I'M TAKING A SHOWER! YOU HERE THAT NICO, NO SNEAKING INTO THE BATHROOM WHEN MR MCSIZZZLE IS ALL NAKED AND ALL!"

Nico turned red and yelled back, "IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS REPAIR BOY, BUT THEN AGAIN I WOULD WONDER WHY I WAS IN YOUR DREAMS! ARE YOU SURE YOU ONLY WANT CALYPSO OR DO YOU WANT A GO AT THE GHOST KING?"

Leo opened the door and stuck his head out. He said the next line, "Nico motherfucking DiAngelo, I AM GOING TO TELL WILL HAHA GHOST KING THINKS I WANT HIM BAHAHAHA I THINK IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND! YOU'RE PROBABLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO ACT FIRST BUT NO MR DEATH I WILL NOT FALL INTO YOUR TRAP! I AM A MAN OF DIGNITY AND I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND!" And with that, he rushed to the bathroom, most presumably to Iris Message Will and tell him about the fact that Nico "wants him."

Nico looked red, most likely from embarrassment and anger. Jason was the one to break the silence. "Well, that just happened."

"Yes, we didn't notice that Sherlock," Nico replied.

"Wow, I wish you were here to see that. It was very entertaining actually, seeing Leo-" Percy was mid-way through his very intelligent comment, note the sarcasm, when he was interrupted by a knock on the creaky door. Hazel went to open it and we were welcomed by 3 teens. Two of them were boys, one with red hair and blue eyes and the other with black hair, green eyes, and glasses. He reminded me of Percy, with a mess of hair and the similar green tint in their eyes. With them was a girl brown hair and brown eyes. They looked around 15.

"Hi, we're your guides to Hogwarts," the girl started. "We just wanted to know what all the yelling was about. Is everything alright?"

"Sorry about the noise, but yes we are. Our friends just like to yell at each other sometimes." Hazel responded.

"Oh it's fine," The redhead spoke up. "'Mione just wanted to see if anything was wrong. Not many people here start screaming randomly, even if it's with their friends."

"Mione? That's an interesting name," Percy said.

"You're the one to talk. No one else has your name Percy," Thalia said with a smug tone.

The red head spoke up again. "Actually, one of my brother's name is Percy."

"HA take that Pinecone Face!" Percy replied and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Now Pinecone Face is a weird name. My name isn't actually 'Mione, it's Hermione, Hermione Granger. He's Ron Weasley (pointing at the redhead boy) and you probably know who he is." Hermione said.

The other boy looked uncomfortable from the attention but said nothing. Thalia, not having common sense said, "No actually, are you an almighty god for me to worship and know?"

"THALIA ARE YOU ACTUALLY THAT RETARDED?!" Leo decided to introduce himself in the most dramatic way possible. "YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO A HUMAN BEING! YOU MAY HAVE BEEN A TRE-"

"I think this is enough yelling, don't you think? How about, Leo, you calm down, and you Thalia, apologize to our visitors." I could feel the charm speak in her voice, seeping into my thoughts, trying to compel me into apologize to "our visitors," as Piper put it. Luckily, after being around Piper for so long, I restrained myself. Thalia and Leo, on the other hand, were not so lucky. Leo shut his mouth so hard you could hear his teeth clamp down.

Thalia went rigid and said in a very monotone voice, "I'm sorry for my rudeness." I really wanted to laugh at that moment, considering I have never heard Thalia apologize to me, or anyone for that matter, in the past 11 years I've known her for. The wizards looked at us like we were crazy. They were right to think so, I would feel the same if I was in their shoes.

Piper continued, "Now that we are all listening, can you please introduce yourself?" She directed this at the boy who looked extremely uncomfortable now.

"I'm Harry Potter." He looked up and then looked back down at his shoes.

So this is the kid we're watching. These two are probably his friends Chiron mentioned.

"Hi, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Since you've introduced yourselves, I think it's our turn."

 **I'm sorry for that cliffhanger. The next chapter will hopefully get to them at least reaching the platform. If you have any requests for any of the other wizards be demigods too, be my guest and review. See you next time, M.**


End file.
